Why Parents Don't Get It
by Randy
Summary: AU-Buffy and William have been friends since Pre-K1 now they're both sixteen, and for some unknown reason hating eachother.When things get out of hand, their parents group up to find out whats wrong and stop the trouble-But their just getting in the way..
1. Chappy 1

When Parents get in the way...  
  
Disclaimer- ME! mutant enemy that is...and Joss...but my idea!  
  
Rating- R...  
  
Summary- Buffy and William have both been friends since kindergarden now they're both six-teen, and for some unknown reason hating eachother. When things get out of hand, their parents group up to find out whats wrong and stop the trouble... but all they're doing is getting in the way...  
  
  
  
Chappy 1-  
  
"Argghhh...Damn phone!," Buffy yelled, as she picked up the phone that had been constantly ringing," You do know this is the weekend, and this is cutting in on my SLEEP!," She yelled into the phone.  
  
" Well, hello to you too, luv," A deep british voice sounded from the other line," WHAT," she asked annoyed. " Wanted to know what we had for homework on Friday?," He asked.  
  
" You have to be kidding me," She mumbled," Will, It's Satuarday, You could'nt call me a little later?," She glanced at the clock.  
  
6:50 a.m.  
  
" No, cause either you'd be in the mall, or I'd forget...," He explained. " Then, next time take your chances...and forget," She retorted, rolling over in her bed.  
  
" What's your problem this morinin'," He asked, curious getting the better half of him.  
  
" Well, jeez...being woke up at six something in the morning is not...," She replied sarcasticly and loud.  
  
" You're moody...," He said, chuckling, " I'm---," Buffy was cut of by her sister banging on the wall. She rolled her eyes, and continued, " I'm not moo--," She was interuppted again. " Every weekend morning, the same thing...FLIRTING!" Dawn, her sister said, standing at the door, her blanket wrapped around her.  
  
" We are not flirting!," Buffy said. " Yeah..," William agreed ," Shut up, was anyone asking you?," Buffy asked him.  
  
" No, ma'am," He said, sighing.  
  
" Sure, whatever...you guys DO flirt...," Dawn said, then waddled back to her room, leaving Buffy with her mouth hanging open. " She got you," Spike countered, " See ya later, pet." He said.  
  
" Im not your--,"  
  
" Yeah, Yeah, I'm not your pet...Swing me another one sometime," He replied, then the line went dead.  
  
" Does anyone else want to interup--,"  
  
" Buffy, you're up at this hour?," Joyce, her mother, asked. " ARRGGHHH!!," Buffy yelled.  
  
BANG BANG, " IM TRYING TO SLEEP," Dawn yelled.  
  
***  
  
William hung up the phone and pulled out a cigerrette. He was sitting on the porch, and it was a cold, foggy morning. He lit the smoke and took a long drag. He loved the time around christmas. The cold was refreshing.  
  
reminded him of Buffy.  
  
Buffy.  
  
They drifted far apart over the years. Every day she's just a little more out of his reach. They used to be best friends and now she's always out or "busy" He remembers their first signs of growing up round the age of fourteen...and that's when it started to change...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" No, no,no.....," Buffy giggled all the way around the park. " Yes, yes, yes...," William chanted, his fingers threatening to tickle.  
  
Buffy slowed down, and he tackled her softly. They rolled down thet hill, until they stopped with William on the bottom. " Ha, I win!," Buffy said, leaning down and looking into his eyes, " Yeah...," William trailed, propping up on his elbows.  
  
Buffy's lips brushed againts his and he closed his eyes. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips.  
  
Williams' tongue darted out, and outlined her lips. She opened up, hesitantly. They kissed for about what seem five minute. Experimenting, and tasting. Nibbling and biting. It was their first kiss for both.  
  
They broke and part, their forehead resting againts eachothers. After a while of breathing heavily, and catching their breath she spoke , " I got to go, Dawn is going to be home alone in a bit."  
  
" What about your mum," He asked, looking into her eyes. " She's going to the gallery tonight," She explained. He nodded, but she didn't budge. " You gonna go or what?," He questioned. Buffy smiled, " Dawn can wait," She said, and laid her head on his chest...  
  
***  
  
William sighed, that day was good...then turned bad. He didn't know what but he hate it. Now, she acted like nothing ever happened.  
  
" William, what are you doing up at this hour?," His father asked, sticking his head out the door. William quickly stomed his smoke out. " Just thinking, da'."  
  
" Probably about Buffy!," Dru yelled. They both rolled their eyes, " Leave us alone," they both replied in unison.  
  
William got up, and rolled his sleeves down," Im going to talk a walk, be back later," and he hopped down the stairs, and headed down the side walk.  
  
His father, Giles, sighed and ran his hand through his hair, " Bloody kids...," he said before tuning inside.  
  
***  
  
William walked down the sidewalk slowly. Before he knew it he was already in front of Buffys' house. Every weekend he ended up here. He just stand there looking at the window. Wanting to climb up the tree and watch her. but that stalking...* Bugger it*  
  
He climbed up the tree, careful to make sure no one saw him, and sat on the branch closest to the window.  
  
She was curled up in a ball, the pillow over her head. She was cold he could tell. He bottom lip quiver and he grinned. What was it about her that made her so damn cute? I mean last week Cordelia Chase had asked him out and he said no. Why.  
  
Because he was in love with her.  
  
That one kiss had done him in. The way her lips were so soft and her tongue felt like silk drove him crazy. He now just wanted to know what else she can do with those lips and tongue.  
  
She fidgeted in her bed and then threw her black off her.  
  
Guess she wasn't cold anymore. She was wearing a short nightgown, and her tanned legs showed beautifully.  
  
He felt his jeans become very tight and he cursed the damn company who made them.  
  
Bout five smokes later, he was still gawking at her legs. Then he heard the front door begin to open.  
  
He fell backward, and out of the tree, into a bush. " Who's there?," Buffys' mother called out, she squinted into the yard, "William?,"  
  
He came out, leaves in his hair," Hi, joyce...," He greeted, taking the leaves out.  
  
" What in gods name are you doing?," She asked, walking towars him to see if he was okay. " I was chasing...er...a cat...my friends," He lied, grinning.  
  
Joyce smiled, " How about you come in for some hot chocolate?," She offered. I smiled," Marshmallows?"  
  
" Of course," She leaded him into the house and went into the kitchen. " Do me a favor dear, Can you wake Buffy up, I think Dawn already awake.  
  
He nodded and started up the steps to her room. He walked in the room, cautiously. She was now covered and wrapped up. William kneeled besides her and whispered her name ," Buffy, your mum wants you up, pet."  
  
" Mmmm...love you, Will...," She mumured into the pillow. William stood the shooked, then shook it off. * She doesn't know what she's saying* " BUFFY!," He called loudly into her ear.  
  
She jumped out of bed, one eye open, " I'm up, I'm up...," She muttered. He was smiling while she was getting her scooby-doo slippers on then taking off her night gown. Before she got any farther he spoke, " Morning, poodle." She whipped her head at the sound of my voice, looking like a dear in head lights, " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?," She yelled. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by three bangs on the wall.  
  
***  
  
Joyce chuckled, " Kids...," She smiled, then it turned to a frown. * They used to be friends...what happened..* she thought, * Well, Sooner or later, It'll slip out.* Then she continued making the hot chocholate...  
  
TBC..  
  
Like it? Hate it? Think it's fruity? Tell me. REVIEW! 


	2. Chappy 2

Why Parents Don't Get It..  
  
Disclaimer- I wish.  
  
Rating- R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chappy Two-  
  
  
  
The three kids came down the stairs, not look at each other, possibly ignoring one another. William plopped down in the chair and waited for the hot chocholate.  
  
Buffy sat across from him, her head down, but once in a while she'd look up and glare at William. When William caught her he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Buffy kicked him under the table hard, " Ow!," Spike yelped, jumping in his seat.  
  
" S'what you get!," Buffy said, smirking evily. While the two were arguing, Dawn asked her mother," Flirting?," Joyce nodded, " Flirting," she affirmed.  
  
Both William and Buffy stopped, " WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!," They yelled together. Dawn and Joyce rolled their eyes and Dawn helped with the hot chocholate.  
  
" Why do you think we are flirting, This is William, a blonde peroxide freak," Buffy said grabbing her cup.  
  
" And Buffy, she just toooo skinny for the like of me...," William said, snatching his cup from Dawn. He looked in to make sure there was marshmallows and Smiled . Dawn stuck her tongue out a him, and William chuckled.  
  
He took a sip, then placed his cup down and grabbed her, then started tickling her. She bursted into a fit of giggles," Will, stop...stop..," She squealed. Buffy looked at this little scene and felt jealousy boil. He always gave more attention to Dawn now, and the fact he said she was too skinny made her mad.  
  
William looked over at Buffy and saw she was just staring at her beverage. He stopped going after Dawn and waved his hands in front of her face, " Buffy, luv?" She looked up, startled out of her thoughts and answered, " Fine, perioxide boy."  
  
He knew she wasn't "fine". She was mad at something. She must be jealous. He grinned , " Aww, love...don't worry..." He got out of his seat and started poking at her sides.  
  
She began to giggle, then she broke out laughing. William poked convulsevly at her ribs, all the while grinning.  
  
Meanwhile, Dawn rolled her eyes and headed to her room, with the mug of hot chocholate. Joyce was in the livingroom, the volume all the way up, watching her show.  
  
Buffy couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard, and trying to gasp for air. He finally stopped, and gave her some time to catch her breath. She looked at him and then smiled, " I hate you!," She said sweetly.  
  
William nodded, " So do I," The were now gazing into eachothers eyes, and everything seemed to stop for both." You have a milk mustache..." Buffy said, not breaking eye contact, " Im going to kiss you now...," He trailed off. " Yuh huh..." Buffy said still looking into his blue piercing eyes.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her hard. She was kissing back the second his lips touched hers and It seemed as he wanted to devour her lips, cause he was pretty close to doing that. He tasted like mint, tabbaco, and a hint of chocholate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the hot chocholate was forgotten. She gave a small moan and he lifted her up. He backed up and stumbled into the chair.  
  
Joyce was alarmed and asked what was wrong. " Nothing," They both called back, and their lips re united.  
  
William sat down, and ran his hands up her hips. Then She broke away abruptly. Her eyes were wide and shocked, " Oh my god...," She said then got off of him, and ran up stairs. William sighed and ran his fingers through he hair. He then heard footsteps raining down the stairs.  
  
Buffy showed up in front of him,scowling. William rose his eyebrow. She kept her eyes on him, then she swiped up her mug up, "Hot chocholate..." she explained and walked back up stairs.  
  
Spike shook his head, smiling.* What the hell was wrong with her?* he thought. Joyce then came inside the kitchen and asked, " What was all the commotion in here?,"Spike shrugged," Buffy" He said.  
  
" Ah, what is it this time?," She asked, opening the cabinets. " Nothing, you wouldn't understand." He waved off.  
  
" Yes, I would...I was a sixteen year old before," She said, taking out some popcorn. " Really?!,"He asked, sounding astounded, but playing around.  
  
"Yes, in fact I was," She said, playing around, too. William laughed, " Seriously Joyce, you wouldn't understand."  
  
" Fine, Fine...but don't whine to me when you don't understand Buffy.." She said, putting the popcorn in the mocrowave, then heading back out into the livingroom. He sighed, ate the remaining marshmallows, then put his cup in the sink. He said his goodbyes and headed for the Bronze.  
  
***  
  
" Yeah...no...so?...yummy...," Buffy was on the phone with Willow, her best friend, giving her the demanded details to her about the kiss. Somehow, Willow found out by the tone of her voice.  
  
" So he kissed you then you like stopped out?," Willow asked, clearly wanting to know why she break away from the hottie. " Yeah, I did, so..it's not like he's hotter then Angel...," Buffy said, twirling her finger around the cord * That's a lie...Whoa, where did that come from...*  
  
She heard Willow cough loudly , " Yea...sure...he's not that hott...IF YOU'RE BLIND!,"  
  
Buffy sighed, " Okay, he is hott...but..," She tried explaining, but failed. " Mmmm Hmmm...Com'on; the flirting, the UST, the once in a while smoochies, The sexual tention is so strong, that if I lit a match, the whole place would explode!," Willow said in one breath. Buffy raised her eyebrows at that, " So?" she countered.  
  
" Lets just drop the conversation," Willow sighed. " I'm droppin'," Buffy said.  
  
" Oh yeah, The real reason why I called was that Xander , Anya, and I wanted to go to the Bronze, wanna come with?," She asked.  
  
" Sure, need to get the groovy-ness on," Buffy said, going to her closet to pick her clothes. " Okay, Be there in an hour."  
  
" K," Buffy said, clinking the off button.  
  
" What to wear, What to wear..." Buffy contimplated, looking at her clothes..." Ah ha..Sexy..." Buffy said pulling it out and placing it on the bed...  
  
*** HOUR LATER  
  
William sat at the bar, pleading the guy to let him have a drink, " Com'on mate, It won't kill you!," He brived.  
  
" But it will get me fired or in jail." The guy retorted, tuning on his heel. " Faggot..." William mumble under his breath. He looked up and saw Xander, Anya, and Willow walk in.  
  
*Guess Buffy's not with.* He thought getting up to join them. Xander and him had gotten along after Buffy started-well almost started dating-Angel. They found out they had not a lot in common- but enough to get along.  
  
" 'Ey, all." He said, trailing behind Willow. The turned around and nodded at him. * What the hell was that about* He wondered, then forgot about it. The sat down at the usaul area, and it was silent. " Hey guys, I brought An- -What are YOU doing here?!," Buffy hissed. She saw them at the table, but didn't expect or want to see William.  
  
" I reckon the same thing why you're here." He looked at her, The saw Angel and rolled his eyes, " Well, well, well...the magnificent poofster is here!" He said, clapping. Xander chuckled and earned an elbow from both Anya and Willow, " OW," he screamed in pain. The two girls just smiled. Then Willow faked like she was lighting a lighter, " BOOM!," she said, pointing at Buffy and Will. Anya nodded, " Yeah, they need to screw already." Willow affirmed with a nod herself.  
  
" Hes not...a...whatever you called him!," Buffy yelled. " Sure..." William said rolling his eyes. " Arrgghh...why are you even here, you know no one likes you anyways, your just an annoying, bleached asshole who can't make any friends!," William looked down, the got up and stalked off somewhere.  
  
" Ouch," All four, including Angel, said. " He deserved it...Wanna dance Angel?," She asked, turning from bitchy to sweet in a mere second.  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
While they were dancing, William drank from his flask, watching them. He found the flask in the duster when he sat down. He tried to drown the stinging feeling in his chest at the dancing couple.  
  
***  
  
" Yes, Mr. Giles...she's at the Bronze...Im pretty sure William followed." Joyce told his worried father.  
  
" Oh, yes...good then, Them two used to be best of friends...what in the world went wrong?," Giles asked.  
  
" I don't know, but they are aguing constanly, and throwing insults. Today William said that I wouldn't understand something,"  
  
" Ah, yes...He's like that...saying that I don't understand," Giles said drinking the coffee she had fixed for him. " Yes, Buffy says the same exact thing." Joyce laughed.  
  
" We do get it..." They said in unison. The both laughed akwardly, then resumed drinking in silence.  
  
TBC-  
  
Ouchies...rejection hurts...anyways REVIEW REVIEW...helps storys build the courage to be posted faster... 


	3. Chappy 3

Why parents Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer- Yes....I don't  
  
Rating- R  
  
Chappy 5-  
  
  
  
" Is it me, or has Buffy and " Poof" boy, Been dry-humping for an hour?," Xander asked.  
  
" It's just you....it's been more than an hour." Anya said, taking a sip of her coke.  
  
" I think we should be like ' Buffy, it's time to go home'," Willow suggested. " Or, we can just say ' Buffy, stop dry-humping him'" Anya said. Xander nodded.  
  
" Or that...," Willow said, looking at the cute dirty blonde who was playing pool. She had a chance to talk to him already ten times, and she chickened out by saying she had homework or something.  
  
" Willow....Willow..." Xander waved his hands infront of her face. Anya followed her line of sight, " Ooo...Nice ass!," She commented at the dirty blonde, who was bending down for a shot. Xander looked and then whipped his head back, " Ok...soooo didn't need to see that and...," He looked back over, " I soooo have a better ass then him!," He said.  
  
Anya smiled, " Course you do!," She kissed him, and Xander puffed his chest, grinning, his male pride filling.  
  
" Oh brother...," Willow said rolling her eyes, then returning to look at the cutie.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was getting tired...very tired. She had been out on the floor for more than an hour, and when ever she wanted to take a break, Angel would pull her back.  
  
She turned around in his arms and saw William smoking and drinking. He was slouching in the chair, his cigerette hanging from the corner of his mouth, and the free hand lying on his thigh, while the occupied one, with the flask, hanging on the side of the chair, looking at the floor.  
  
He was looking scrumptious. Buffy had to admit, but he just knew how to get on her nerves. They used to be the best of friends, when younger, and now it's like ' I hate you, so you hate me'.  
  
flashback  
  
" We-um, gimme the wellow crawon!," Buffy cried, as William raised the crayon so it was out of her reach. " Nope, wuv, you're not gettin' it back!," He teased.  
  
She jumped up, grunting each time. William was grinning wide, taunting her, " Come on, wuv...get it!," Buffy jumped, with all her might, and missed the crayon by an inch. She fumed with anger at the smirk he gave her.  
  
Buffy stomped all the way to the corner of the room, and sat on the bean bag. He saw Liam, or Angel, walk over to her and ask whats wrong.  
  
William frowned, and went over there. "Slayer, I'm sorry..." He said looking down, and blushing, as he used the nickname he gave her.  
  
The story was was that her mother used to watch a movie called ' Kelly, The Vampire Slayer' and everytime his father would drop him off to play, she'd be watching it, with Buffy, her eyes stuck to the screen.  
  
They decided to play a game similar to the movie. William would call her Slayer, and she'd called him Spike, cause she didn't like the name 'Pike'.  
  
Buffy looked up, with watery eyes, and smiled. She sniffled and jumped up and hugged him. Angel, was looking at the whole thing, " Eww, will-y- um...you got cooties!," He said, going to the art center.  
  
" So wha?," He called back at him. He took the yellow crayon out his jacket, and handed it to her. Buffy gasped, " Wellow crawon!,"She kissed him on the cheek, and headed back to draw her picture.  
  
He followed behind her, and when she was done with her picture, she showed it to him, proudly, " It's you!," The picture had two stick figures, one with blonde hair, and the other with long brown hair. In the middle of the two was a heart, that had BST FRIENDS written in green above it.  
  
William smiled, then took the green crayon and put the E between the B and the S.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was so wrapped up in the memory, that she didn't feel when Angel's hand slipped under her shirt. She playful swapped it away, then she turned around and he smashed his lips into hers.  
  
***  
  
William was tired. His eyes were getting drowsy, and he was feeling drunk. He shook his head from the woozy feeling that swept through him.He looked up, blinking his watery eyes, and saw Angel's hand slip under Buffy's shirt. She slapped it away, then he forcefully kissed her.  
  
Without knowing, William got up and was fast to get over there. He tapped on Angel's shoulder, and he tuned around. With full force and strength, he punched him. Hard. Angel reeled back and fell to the floor. Knocked out cold.  
  
Shocked, Buffy walked over to him, and slapped him with the same amount of force he had probably put in the punch. His head rolled with the slapped, and he looked down, " WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled. " He was forcing you!," He screamed back. By now the music had stopped, and the couple drew a crowd.  
  
" No, he wasn't..Is it hard for you to belive that I kissed him?!," William didn't say anything. She then walked over, and kneeled at Angel's side.  
  
William bit his tongue from saying anything, then stormed out.  
  
***  
  
" What in the BLOODY HELL do you have to do?!, He yelled into the empty alley," I do something bad, she hates me, I do something good, She still hates me!," He walked down the street till he came to the corner.  
  
He decided to cross, and walked angrily across. He was so caught up in mentally yelling at himself, that he didn't see the car heading straight toward him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sighed as she slipped into her night gown. She was so tired. Her mother had gone out with someone and said she'd be back later. Buffy brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. She wondered how Angel was. The ambulence came and took him to the hospital because he couldn't move his jaw. Buffy chuckled. William punched him back into last year.  
  
She couldn't stand him. He was being a protective brother, A wanna- be lover, a sweet guy, a rude guy, everything!  
  
Buffy was soon slipping into slumber when her phone rung loud. She grumbled and swore, if it were him, she'd find him and kill him. Literally.  
  
" Hello...what?!?..oh my god...yes..I'll be there in a bit..." Buffy got up quickly, and dressed up in some sweats and a Tee.  
  
*** TBC  
  
What happened to William. Is it him that the phone call about or Angel? find out next time. Same Randy time. Same Randy location. oo...and REVIEW to find out faster! 


	4. Chappy 4

Why Parents Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer- No. A simple no, and if I said yes...I wouldn't be here writting stories..  
  
Rating- R  
  
Chappy 4 -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy rushed through the emergency door, worried.  
  
She had got a phone call that Angel was losing it. She went to the counter, " S'cuse me, Can I ask where your last patient was put?," She should of asked for Angel, but she figured they wouldn't have known.  
  
" Room 304, I think." said a man with curly brown hair, pointing down the hall, " Thank you," She walked quickly to the room, then opening the door slowly.  
  
He was lying in the bed, a doctor by his side. He was startled when she came in, " Oh, hi..a little jumpy..Um, are you his girlfriend?," He asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head, " Just a good friend," He nodded, " Yeah, well, he's lucky...We going to wire his jaws together to keep his bones in place. Also lucky that the fructure wasn't horrible, or surgery would of had to been performed." He said,filling out the papar on the clipboard.  
  
Buffy walked over to him and saw he was out. They must have gave him something, cause he would of been moaning at the servere pain. Buffy sighed, then left the room to get a drink of the water fountain.  
  
" Clear out a room quick, this man is hurt badly, get some bandages and medical supply now," A man yelled, pushing the guy on the stretcher down the hall. Buffy looked up, and saw the man fly by. Her eyes widened when she saw a bleached headed person on the stretcher. She squinted to see better but they had already hit the turn at the end of the hallway. * Was that..No, it couldn't be..*  
  
Buffys' feet seemed to carry her to the direction they had gone. She looked in every room, till she found the one they were in. " Get some bandages, and we need to stitch him up." Buffy slowly crept in and stood behind the doctor. She leaned to the left and gasped. It was William, He was bloody and groaning in pain. He had a deep gash on the side of his rib cage, there was many cuts on his face, and his arm looked broken. " Ma'am, do you know him?," He asked.  
  
" Yeah, he's a friend," The doctor nodded, " Try to get him clamed down, We'll be back in a minute," He said, walking out the door. He was still moaning and he tried sitting up, " Oh, no you don't," Buffy said placing a palm on his chest, lightly. " Buffy?," He asked, adjusting his eyes to the bright light. " Yeah, what happened." She asked, sitting down.  
  
He swallowed," I wasn't paying attention, car hit me, is all." He looked down at his arm, then winced. " Ouch?," Buffy asked, her voice in sort of a whisper. " Ouch," He stated. After a moment a silence she asked, " So what was so distracting that you weren't paying attention to the car coming straight towards you?"  
  
" Take a wild guess,"He said. " Me," She said, with a chuckle. William chuckled, " Yeah." " What?!," She asked, she thought he was just playing. " I was thinking about you, 'bout how much we've fallen apart over the years. From the 'wellow crawon' moments to the bleedin' kissing ones, we've drifted far apart." Buffy looked down ," Yeah, I know it's just--,"  
  
" Okay, You think you can get up, sir, and we need to take you to the X-ray room." The doctor said, bringing in a wheel chair. William nodded and sat up, He pulled his legs over the bed, wincing. He slowly came down, and sat in the wheelchair, " Take me down, mate." He said.  
  
" A little enthusiactic for a battered up person, eh?," Asked the doctor, playing around. Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes. The doctor rolled him out and headed to the X-ray room.  
  
Buffy sighed, and squeezed the bridge of her nose, " I distract him, ha!"  
  
***  
  
It was two thirty in the morning, and Buffy was exhausted. She had been going back and forth between Angel and William's rooms. She felt bad, knowing that it was her fault that he William got hurt. Same for Angel, but there wasn't as much guilt.  
  
Her mother questioned her when she came in, asking her where she had been, " I went to the hospital, William got hit by a car," She didn't mention anything about Angel. Joyce gasped ," Dear lord, is he okay?!," She asked. " Yeah, A broken arm, thirteen stitches on his side, and a couple of bandages on his head, but he's fine."  
  
" He didn't see the car coming?." Joyce asked, pacing back and forth. She cared for William as if he were one of her own children. " He was thinking, Where's Dawn?," She asked. " She's at her friends, What do you mean he was thinking, about what?" Buffy sighed, " About me, mom. I got him a little mad today, He must of not seen the car."  
  
" What is going on between you two, What happen to the friendship?" She asked, sitting on the sofa. " Mom, It's hard to explain...Will is..I'm..," She struggled for an explaination.  
  
" Honey, just tell me..," She soothed. " No, mom its something you wouldn't get...understand..Will and I are just...," Buffy sighed, and rubbed her eyes, " It's hard to explain, plus you wouldn't get it," " Buffy, I have been at the age of sixteen once, and I know much more than you...," Joyce said, her temper rising. " No you don't mom, This is what you had with dad," Buffy argued.  
  
" Buffy--" Buffy held up her hand, " I'm tired, mom. I'm going to bed and we can--we can talk about this tommorrow." Buffy headed up stairs to bed.  
  
Joyce sighed, She reached the phone and dialed Mr. Giles phone number. " Hello Rupert...yes....I heard...I think we should do something about this...yes, exactly that...Okay, talk to you tommorrow, bye bye." Joyce hung up and turned the out all the lights, lock the door, and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
TBC.. This Chapter was a little shorter then usual. What is Joyce and Giles going to do? Find out...next time on (tum tum tum)... the next chapter..Oh, and REVIEW...chappys come faster...smoochies come faster too... 


	5. Chappy 5

Why Parents Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer- No. A simple no, and if I said yes...I wouldn't be here writting stories..  
  
Rating- R...This chappy has a bit of naughtiness...BEWARE...IM SERIOUS THIS IS DEFINATELY NOT FOR THE LITTLE ONES! hehe...for those of you that are old enough...go ahead..  
  
Chappy 5-  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Giles sat patiently, as he waited for Joyce to arrive with the coffee. She entered the room shortly, with a tray of coffee and some cracker.  
  
" Sorry for the wait," She explained, putting the tray on the coffee table. " Ah, no problem at all," Giles said, grabbing his coffee from the table.  
  
" Okay, if you've noticed, Mr. Giles, that My daughter and your son, obviously, have something that they aren't wanting to tell us." She explained, taking a sip of her coffee and he nodded.  
  
" Yes, I am aware of that., personally I think they are either just muturing or they are avoiding something between them."  
  
" Yes, it can be one of those, but we have to do something about this. Everythings getting out of control..." She frowned at the memory of last weeks little scene.  
  
William came over the house, asking to see Buffy. He was healing quickly, and he was able to walk without hurting his rib.  
  
Joyce told him she was upstairs, and that she was on the phone with Angel, seeing how good he was doing. William muttered something about ' how the hell can he talk with a broken bloody jaw' and disappeared upstairs.  
  
Five minutes later, Buffy was screaming get out, and William limping fast down the stairs, smirking. Joyce gave him a questioning look, but he smiled and left.  
  
" Well, we have to do something to get them to stop this," Giles said, determined.  
  
The nodded, and started forming at plot to stop this madness between the two.  
  
***  
  
( 4 weeks later)  
  
" He didn't do that?!," Willow exclaimed, loudly. They were sitting in the food court at the mall, drinking some milkshakes.  
  
" Yes, he did. He came in, picked up my cordless phone, and moaned loudly saying my name. Angel was like ' whos that? Buffy what are you doing '. I had to hang up and chase William around my room, till he ran--well, limped-- down stairs."  
  
Willow bursted out and giggles. Buffy told her it wasn't funny, but the started giggling with her as well. After they finished, the both cleared their throats, " Come on, Wills. We got half a mall to see still." They finished their milkshakes, and went to rome the rest of the mall.  
  
As they walked past a series of stores, they heard some commotion going on behind them. They both turned to see what was happening, and saw William and a couple of his friends, standing in front of a big group of kids. Likely, to be Angel's friends.  
  
" Look, mate, no hard feelings towards peaches. I punched him assuming--" The puertorican kid cut him off. " Yeah, well, look amigo, I'm assuming were going to kick your ass." William rolled his eyes, and stood his ground.  
  
The leader, a brown headed boy, tall and muscular, stepped up to William. Buffy knew who it was, Riley Finn. Captain of the football team, mostly everybody was afraid of him, and his bad temper, besides Angel.  
  
William kept his eyes locked on Riley, not bugding. Riley was taller than him, much taller than, and looking down, " So, you say that you accidently hit him?," He asked, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
William smirked, " Not exactly...," He dodge the deadly punch heade for his face and stepped back laughing, " Ah, ah, Cro-magnum man," Riley glared at him, then ordered his gang to back up, William's friends doing the same.  
  
Riley struck first, throwing a right, and missing. William countered and nailed him with a left to the eye.  
  
Willow and Buffy stared, shocked at what was happening. Down in the distance, Buffy was the sercurity guard coming their way.  
  
Riley hit him in the stomach multible times, till William swung his right, widly, connecting with his cheek. He staggered back, blinking away his blurry vision. William lunged at him, spearing him to the hard tile. He unleashed a series of blows to his mid-section and his face.  
  
William felt a hand pulling on his shoulders, he turned to swing, but stopped himself, cause it was Buffy. He looked at her, and rose his eyebrow. She nodded her head towards the coming sercurity guard and he stood up. He looked down at Riley, then turned back to Buffy.  
  
" Come on, If you don't want your mum to kill you, lets go." He grabbed her arm, and Buffy waved over Willow. Willow ran over to them, trailing behind, " Hey, we were going to JCpennys!" She complained. She heard him chuckle, and pouted.  
  
When they reached the exit he asked, " Where's the car, ducks?," Buffy pointed to her moms SUV. William told them to hurry and got in the car.  
  
When they were on the road, Buffy stated, " I suddenly feel like I'm americas most wanted." She hit a sharp turn, making sure no police saw that.  
  
" That you are, pet." William said, waggling his eyebrows. Buffy slapped him hard on the arm. Willow looked at this and smiled, then coughed, ' No attraction there'  
  
Both of them glared at her , and she innocently said, " Damn throat, Always tickling...,"  
  
***  
  
Buffy opened the door to her house quietly, with William right behind her. It was late, and his father had gone somewhere, so he decided to stay with Buffy and they dropped Willow off at her house.  
  
" I think my mom went out too, keep calling in at your house to see if your dad's home," She took off her jacket, " you can stay on the couch, don't go rummaging through the fridge, and if you hear my mom come in the driveway hide."  
  
" Why?," He asked, sitting down on the couch. " Because usaully if my mom's not home, she doesn't want anyone in the house, not even if she knows you." He nodded, and laid back on the couch. Buffy went upstairs, looked in Dawn's room and saw she was asleep. She closed Dawn's door, then changed into her PJ's. She grabbed Mr. gordo, her stuffed pig, and crawled in bed. Minutes later, falling to sleep.  
  
Downstairs, William got some cookies and watched some tv. About fifteen minutes later, he heard a car pulling up in the driveway, and a light flash across the wall.  
  
* Shit.* He put the ate the last cookie, turned the tv off, and bolted upstairs. He was going to hide in the closet, but there was too much junk in there. He had no choice to hide inside Buffy's room.  
  
He tried being quiet, but the second he entered he hit the nightstand, and Buffy jumped up out of bed. She saw him and fumed, " Will, what the hell are you doing?!," She whispered loudly and annoyed. " your mum is here," He whispered back. Her eyes widened, " Shit, hide in my closet, mom always checks on me at night, GO!," She commanded, pushing him in.  
  
Buffy jumped back in bed, pulling the covers over her body, and closing her eyes. The second she did that her mother opened the door to check on her. Joyce walked in and place a kiss on her forehead, then headed to Dawn's room. Buffy got up, crept to the door, and shut it.  
  
She went over to the closet and opened the door. He stumbled out, falling into her. Buffy pushed him off, and he regained his balance.  
  
" Quick thinking, luv." He said, sitting on her bed. buffy threw an evil glare, and sat beside him. " Go home." She ordered.  
  
" Can't, no one's home, called about ten minutes ago." He lied. He hadn't called--He was too busy rummaging the fridge--. Buffy gave a frustrated groan," Fine, I'll put some blankets on the side of my bed, but be up early tommorrow, cause if mom comes in and your sleeping on the floor besides me.." She faked like she sliced her neck, and he nodded.  
  
***  
  
( 2:30 a.m)  
  
William had a bad case of insomniac. He'd got about an hour of sleep, then woke up, not getting back to sleep.  
  
He propped up on his elbows and looked over the bed. He smiled when he saw Buffy, clutching her pig tightly. He sat up, and brushed a stand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She had a faint smile on her lips and inhaled deep.  
  
He wanted nothing more right now than to kiss her, feel those soft lips on his again, but he figured, after what he did to Angel, she still hated him.  
  
His eyes roamed down her body, and she only had the blanket around her waist, so her legs were again, free to see. He stiffled a groan as he felt his pant become tight. He shifted himself to get comfortable. Damn, She was beautful. Even when she was pissed, she was a beauty.  
  
He pulled his jeans off and tossed them to the side, his hand trailing down his torso. He lifted his shirt up to his chest, and freed himself between the split in the boxers. With his left hand and started running his fingers up and down his length.  
  
In his mind's eye he had the Buffy pressed up against the wall of the hallway, top shredded open to reveal bare breasts, and the grinding of his hips into hers was forcing her little skirt to ride up even higher.  
  
Although, he was too lost in the fantasy to realize it, His hips had begun a rhythmic twitching motion in time with his motions in his head.His dream- Buffy eyes were closed and she was moving slightly in rhythm with him, making him even harder. Her nipples tightened into sharp points and, glassy- eyed, she began pulling and tearing at his shirt. He could almost hear the breathy little gasp escape her when her hands reached his skin...  
  
He and his dream-Buffy were both naked now, and he brought one hand down to squeeze hard at the base of his erection, to keep from going over the edge at the vision he'd conjured.  
  
Both his hands grasped his cock firmly at the head and shoved down as his hips thrust up hard. He imagined the breath exploding out of Buffy's body when his cock forced its way up her in one long hard stroke, stretching and probing at her inner walls, and he groaned from deep in his chest.  
  
Then his hands began their stroking rhythm again in earnest, picturing her gasping and writhing arrhythmically around and against him as he moved inside her.  
  
***  
  
" Buffy..." She awoke to her name being whispered. She rolled over, and then heard her name again, but as a groan. Her eyes widened.  
  
William.  
  
* He isn't doing * that* is he...no he wouldn't..*  
  
She heard him moan. * He is! Oh My GOD!* Buffy kept her eyes shut, then she quickly glanced over.  
  
* He is doing *THAT*...thinking about me...my god, he's huge!...whoa...Bad Buffy..* She tried ignoring the sounds he was issuing, but she couldn't. She was thinking to have him thrust into her the way he was-- * STOP NOW* she scolded.  
  
***  
  
He was completely lost in the erotic images that his mind has displayed, that his body was on autoilot, and the fantasy in his head had taken on a life of its won.  
  
His Dream-Buffy had found his rhythm and was using her legs, locked around his waist, to guide him in and out of her. All kinds of sounds were emanating from them; groans, growls, gasps, and moans. Her hands flew all over, clutching him at the shoulders, and moving over his back. He felt himself pulse heavily at the imaginary touches.  
  
His breathing had grown ragged, and his hips were starting to fight the stroking rhythm of his hands, desperate for more sensation. He tightened his grip around himself and let out a stragled gasp of her name. His head feel back, and his eyes closed, as his one in a million Buffy fantisies convulsed in the first throes of her orgasm, a scream at the back of her throat begging to be let go. He thrust up convusively once, then twice more, groaning low in pleasure. Creamy, thick liquid shot from quiet spurts onto his belly. He sighed loudly, and sagged limply, then grabbed the box of tissues.  
  
***  
  
She heard his breath become ragged and quicken, then he moaned her name once more. A moment later, his breath became normal again, and he sighed loudly. She saw his hand come up and grab the box of tissues at her side.  
  
Buffy now couldn't sleep. Seeing that was something she didn't want to see...or atleast she thought. She was supposed to be revolted, grossed out, but no, she probably melted into a damn puddle looking at him for that one second. His shirt up, that well-defined six pack quivering, his hips moving up in down, in rhythm, as if he were thrusting , his shaft jutting through the split in his boxers, stroking fast. Buffy shook the image out her head  
  
* I'm sounding like a damn poet...a naughty poet...that's bad..Bad Buffy...*  
  
***  
  
William threw the tissues away, then closed his eyes, a content smile on his face, and fell asleep, thinking about the blonde goddess on the bed above him.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Okay...it was a lot of naughtiness...I lied... and If you were shocked...next time read the begining...not just scroll to the story! So, what does Giles and Joyce have in stored for us now?. How will Buffy react when she sees Will in the morning...hehehe..Tune in next time for Why Parents Don't Get It! 


	6. Chappy 6

Why Parents Don't Get It..  
  
Disclaimer- I wish.  
  
Rating- R  
  
  
  
A/N- Short chappy- But mini-disclaimer story below...hehehe...  
  
  
  
Chappy 6-  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BE---CRUSH  
  
Buffys fist pounded into the alarm clock, dreading the fact there's school today. She rolled over and looked at the nightstand. A note was there, saying that her mother had gone out and Dawn was already at school.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, wanting to get more shuteye. She had been up all night...* With a cold* She mentally lied. She couldn't get to bed cause of lefty below her..*Lefty?* she shook her head, and snuggled into the blanket.  
  
She heard shuffling beside her, on the floor. Then a loud metalic thud.  
  
" Bloody Hell!," William yelled, sitting up and rubbing his head. She opened her eyes and looked at him, " Bed post?"  
  
He glared at her, " Yeah, right in the noggin', too." He sat up on his knees and looked around, " Mornin' already?" He asked her. She gave him a ' duh' look.  
  
Buffy sat up, and sighed irritated. She looked at William and noticed his shirt was still off. * Yummy...no..not yummy..super yummy..* She noted her mind was a big traitor.  
  
" Put a damn shirt on, Spike!," She yelled at him. He smiled, " Using nicknames, eh, Slayer?," He drawled out her nickname, and she blushed." Shirt. Now." She commanded.  
  
He stood up, then trailed his hand down his abdomen, " Whats wrong? Being tortured cause you cant touch my hot little bod?," She rolled her eyes. " Actually, I'm being tortured looking at it," She replied, smiling* HA!*. He grinned, " cause you cant touch it," he slipped his tanktop on, and turned away from her to pick his jeans up.  
  
Buffy was watching his movements, carefully. * Well, his cute but carefully..No..Buffy he's a perv...a sexy perv, but a pervent nonetheless*  
  
He put his jeans and laced his boots up," I think I'm going to head out, ducks." He sat next to her on the bed, " Thanks for letting me spend the night, luv." He leaned slowly in, and Buffy was ready for the mind-blowing kiss he had in stored for her.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
She pushed him hard, and he fell back hard, " Sorry Spike, but I don't feel like lip locking with a left-handed pervert." * WHAT'S WITH THE LEFT HAND!*  
  
Spike squinted and cocked his head, " What are you--," his eyes widened. * She knows I--Shit. Play it Cool..* He repeated constantly in his head.  
  
" Well, luv, nice too know you enjoyed the show," He smirked, " Maybe we can have an encore, changing it a tad bit..," He trailed.  
  
" You're a pig, Spike." she told him. " Oink, oink, slayer." His tongue curled against his top teeth.  
  
" Please, Spike, that was probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," She lied, it sooo wasn't.  
  
" You're not lying..," He replied sarcasticly," Luv, you know it was the hottest thing you've ever saw," He stood up, and kneeled on the bed beside her. " But lying to yourself is okay," Unexpectedly, he pressed a hard kiss to her lips, plundering her mouth with his tongue.  
  
After five seconds, he broke away, opened the window, and jumped out. Then she heard a ' Ow'.  
  
She looked out the window, and saw him roll out from the bushes. He looked up and grinned sheepishly, " Kinda forgot..." He stood up,brushed himself off, and walked away.  
  
Buffy chuckled, then growled. She hated that boy. That perioxide, annoying, stubborn, sexy, cute butt...* Arggghhh*  
  
She fell backward onto her bed, and glance at the clock. Willow was still home...She reached over, then dialed her number.  
  
*** TBC  
  
A/N Short chappy, I know, Still review please. I appreciate them...I had this whole chapter, but it wasn't saved...then the computer turned evil, and it froze, deleting my story...* Sigh* Oh, well, there be another update soon.  
  
Disclaimer- I do own em ya know...You see Me n' Joss where best of friends...We got drunk.. and I wanted to make a show of the movie ' Buffy' with charecters like Spike, and Xander... He was like that would be a crappy show, dude. I doubted it, then was like ' maybe hes right'..7 years later, a show called 'Buffy' comes on...and the producer..JOSS! That back- stabbing mother..hehe..so they DO belong to me!!!! 


	7. Chappy 7

Why Parents Don't Get It..  
  
Disclaimer- I wish.  
  
Rating- R  
  
  
  
  
  
Chappy 7-  
  
4:30 pm  
  
  
  
" Okay, so...We go out on a dinner, leaving Buffy and William alone?," Joyce nodded, smiling, " and are you sure this is a good idea, Joyce..I mean..Leave the two..alone..they might...," Giles took his glasses off and started cleaning them.  
  
" Kill each other?," Joyce filled in, He smiled, " I was going to go with torture each other, but killing is proper, too."  
  
" Well, they'll just have to deal, Now, you know about the storm coming by around nine?," Giles nodded, given a confusing look.  
  
" Well, You and I , will go over to your house, and call here, telling them we're stuck in the storm, and to stay put till it finishes," Giles no clearly understood, " Then, they'll have no choice but to stay here, and get along." He shrugged, " Hopefully, they will, cause I'm bloody well tired of this non-sense."  
  
***  
  
" MOM!!, but you can't leave me alone with Spike!," Buffy trailed behind her mother, while she collected her purse, " There's no buts, Rupert and I would like to have a civil dinner, without the constant arguing by you and William."  
  
Buffy groaned, then flopped onto the couch. " S'no fair...We're going to kill each other, you know?," Joyce smiled, " Yes, I'm sure of that..," The door bell rang, making Buffy jump up, screech, and bolt upstairs.  
  
Joyce smirked, and opened the door, revealing a fuming William, and a grinning Giles. William dragged himself inside and immediately hit the couch, turning the t.v on.  
  
The parents looked at each other and shrugged, leaving the house.  
  
The second they left, Spike stood up, looking around. He heard a thump upstairs and grinned wickedly. * Hiding from me, eh?* He quietly prowled up the stairs, and saw the door to the hallway closet move, slightly. He crept over to it. He stilled his movements, and heard her breathing. Spike walked to her bedroom door, opened and closed it, then waited.  
  
Inside the closet, Buffy tried to contain the giggles that were dying to burst. She heard his footsteps directly in front of the door, then she heard a door opening and closing. She smiled, but stayed where she was, still as can be.  
  
After a moment Buffy decide to come out. She quietly opened the door, went to walk down the stairs. She didn't notice Spike, who was behind her, getting ready to pounce on her. He took a deep inhale of air, then yelled as loud as he could, charging full speed at her. Buffy screamed in fright and horror as he came towards her. He picked her up by the waist and yelled all the while, while he ran down the stairs.  
  
Buffy was in shock. He was running down the stairs, bear hugging her around the waist, " SPIKE, LET GO!!!," She yelled. When he reached the end of the steps, he continued running around the couch, then in the kitchen, around the island, then back into the living room, He threw her on to the couch, his chest heaving up in down, taking large gulps of air.  
  
She was doing the same,and when she finally caught her breath, she glared at him. He smirked, " Gotcha'..," She smiled, and rolled her eyes. * SPIKE* Her smile quickly turned into a pissed off expression. She sat up, and turned on the t.v, choosing to ignore the bleached boy next to her.  
  
Spike sat next to her, watching MTV with her. Well, he was actually looking at her.. .  
  
TIME PASSES-------------------  
  
Snore...weeze..moan...mumble..snore...  
  
That was the pattern of her sleep. She fell asleep on the couch after Undressed finished. She was stretched out on the whole length of the couch, laying on the edge.  
  
Spike sat on the floor, back against the couch, with his knees up to his chest. They were giving nothing on the telly. He missed the Passions marathon that was during school hours. He sighed, and got up, stretching.  
  
He looked down at Buffy and smiled, then glance at the clock. It was a quarter to eight, and a storm was rumbling outside. It wasn't that bad, yet.  
  
He sat down in the recliner, and surfed the channels. He wanted to get on the Internet, chat with his friends, but his dad said that he couldn't use it without Buffys' permission.  
  
A large boom, startled him, but Buffy jumped. He looked at her, and tilted his head. Another thunder boomed, making her whimper. Spike walked over to her, then knelled beside her, " Luv, wake up, there's a storm heading here," He shook her gently, and she slowly awoke.  
  
There was another boom, this time the power going out. The house was pitch black, and Buffy screamed. He felt her grab his arm, and haul him close to her. " No need to get paranoid, pet, just the power." Buffy murmured a yes.  
  
A flash of light, followed by thunder, made Buffy clutch him tighter. " Stay here, luv." Spike pulled his lighter out his pocket, and flicked it on. He put the flame near her face, so he could see her. Her eyes were wide, and she was scared. Something must of happened to her in the past with storms.  
  
Spike place a kiss on her forehead, and stood up. He went upstairs, and minutes later coming down with a big, brand new, candle.  
  
He set it on the coffee table, and sat in the recliner. He glance over to Buffy, who was staring at the window. She was beautiful right now, the dim light making a sexy appeal on her. He wanted nothing more to get up, shag her senseless and snog with her for hours. Maybe even forever.  
  
Buffy caught him looking at her from the corner of her eye. He had his head tilted, and one eye squinting a bit. God she hated him. She also hated that smirk, the accent to drool over, the beautiful body that look as if it were carved out of marble, that irritating 'pet' and 'luv' names...Oh yeah, She definitely hated him.  
  
Thunder started coming one after another, and Buffy was huddled the corner of the couch, hugging her knees. Spike sighed, then sat himself next to her. The thunder got louder, and frequent. Buffy looked over at him, then scooted over to him. He looked over at her, wondering why she was coming closer. She was right next to him and she laid her head on his shoulder, putting her arm over his stomach. Spike, in shocked, looked down and saw that her eyes were closed, trying to block out the sounds.  
  
He maneuvered them, so that he was laying lengthwise on the couch, she was laying on top of him, between his legs, her head on his chest. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist, and soothingly stroked her hair.  
  
She soon began doing the procedure; Snore...weeze..moan...mumble..snore.  
  
Spike, though, was still a little shocked. This morning she pushed him from kissing her, then she insulted him by calling him a pervert. And even before that, the slap, the name calling, and so on. Now, she was sleeping onto of him, peaceful as can be. Either she was putting all that aside, and letting him be her friend again, or just forgot that she hated him * Doubt that one*  
  
Buffy began wiggling on him, and he willed him self for ' wittle spiky' to keep himself restricted. She stopped the movements and he sighed in relief, but the little moan she issued, done it. He felt himself swell up, and hopefully she wouldn't wake up and kill him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, his cell phone rang. He reached over, and answered. It was his dad, telling them they they were stuck in the storm and to stay put till morning. " And call your sister to check on her." His father demanded.  
  
" Okay..." William sighed, and then called his house.  
  
" What?," The tiny voice asked, annoyed.  
  
" Da' wanted me to check on you...so..check." Dru laughed.  
  
" Ha...now..Lemme alone..Im talking to Riley Finn!," She squealed.  
  
" Are you using dads cell?," it was already to late. Dru already hung up. She was in major trouble if she used all the minutes. He really couldn't stand Dru. She was always snooping around in his business, and was a bossy chit, too.  
  
Spike tossed the cell phone on the floor, and closed his eyes. Buffy moaned and moved so she was laying on her side, but still on top of him.  
  
Her head was on his shoulder, and her head was tucked under his chin. Spike opened his eyes, and looked down at her. She was staring at him, " They haven't got back yet," She asked, a slight tone of fear in his tone.  
  
" They are stuck in the storm, they said stay put till morning." Buffy sighed and mumbled, " Great, stuck with the fluffy asshole...," She felt the rumble under her cheek from the growl.  
  
" And I'm stuck with the blonde git, who's afraid of thunder," Buffy attempted to get up, but Spike had his arms wrapped possessively around her.  
  
" LET GO," She hissed, pushing at his arms. " No," he growled, smashing his lips into hers. She was smacking at his chest, demanding to be let go.  
  
After awhile, she gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave a throaty moan, and picked her up, stumbling off the couch.  
  
Her legs wrapped around his waist, while he made progress up the stairs. They stopped half way, and he pushed her up against the wall. Kissing the breath out of her. They broke, and both were taking large gulps of air.  
  
When she looked into his eyes, which were a dark, dark, blue, she knew he wanted her, as much as she wanted him. * Don't want him...I just..god,I want him...* A little part of Buffys brain thought.  
  
capturing her lips in a hot, fiery kiss, they continued up the stairs. Stumbling into the walls, and being pushed against the hallway walls, kissing franticly.  
  
Finally they reached their destination. Her bed...  
  
TBC..  
  
Tum Tum Tum..I SO did leave off here. Now, what evil are they doing...want to find out..REVIEW..hehe..But seriously, I know yall thinking * Why didn't they just do it on the couch!..Now, the suspense is killing me!*..Thats not what your thinking?!...Oh...Then what WERE you thinking?! Well...tellme by reviewing..YAY! 


	8. Chappy 8

Why Parents Don't Get It..  
  
Disclaimer- I wish.  
  
Rating- Strong...very strong R...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chappy 8-  
  
  
  
" Bloody. Hell." Spike groaned between kisses, as they stood before the bed .He inhaled sharply, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.  
  
With a small groan, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He felt her try and get closer and he bodily hauled her onto his lap .The kiss grew from tender to passionate, not stopping until they absolutely had to in order to catch their breaths.  
  
He leaned his forehead against her in order to calm himself a bit. She went back in for a kiss and he stopped her, " No...," He pulled his head back.  
  
Confusion clouded her expressions at his deny, " What?,"  
  
" We aren't going to do this right now," He said, loosening his grip on her slender waist.  
  
" But...," She trailed, then meekly finished with a, " You don't want me?"  
  
Spike ground his pelvis up against her backside, " Does this feel like I don't want you, pet?"  
  
" Then why...," Spike place a finger to her lips to shush her, " Buffy," he said, " I want you, more than anything, but I want this to be special.,"  
  
" I want you now, though!," She nipped his finger, pouting.  
  
" And you'll get me soon enough, just not now." He replied, smiling.  
  
" Soon...how soon?" She asked, smirking.  
  
" Soon...but not now."  
  
" No, Now..!" She argued. He chuckled, and kissed her on the lips, " Why now?"  
  
" Why not now?" Buffy said.  
  
" Because."  
  
" Because why."  
  
" Because why why?"  
  
Spike let out a frustrated growl, then lit a candle beside them, " Just because, pet." Buffy sighed. " Then what do we do now?," He smiled slyly, " Didn't say we couldn't make out." He said pulling her in for a mind blowing -kiss.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Buffy were both cuddled up with each other on the bed, watching tv.The power had came back on, but they kept the lights off, except the candle that was still burning. During commercial break, they'd kiss and giggle.  
  
" This movie sucks!," Spike exclaimed, nibbling on Buffy's neck. Her eyes were practically glued to the screen, not missing anything. They were watching some dumb movie about football. God, he hated that sport. * Why in the bleeding' hell do they call it ' football'. It has nothing to do with the bloody foot!* He thought, then said it a loud.  
  
Buffy laughed, " That's true," she then glared at him, " Now I'm going to be awake thinking about that all night!," She pouted.  
  
He leaned over, " Are you sure," He whispered sexily into her ear, " that's exactly what you're going to be thinking about tonight, pet?," Buffy blushed rosily.  
  
Spike nibbled on her earlobe, " S'what I thought." He kissed her again, then went back to watching the movie.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was dieing from laughter. Spike was constantly criticizing the movie.  
  
Buffy was in hysterics, and tears were literally coming to her eyes. Spike decided to stop, and then told her to calm down. She sniffled, wiping the tears, still giggling, then turned the t.v off.  
  
" Don't do that ever again, My tummy hurts now." She said, pouting.  
  
" Aw," He rubbed her tummy, " I'm sowwie," He said, acting like a three year old, giving her puppy eyes.  
  
Buffy smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. The kiss became more passionate, and their hands were flying all over each other. He shed his pants, then his shirt, leaving him in boxers.  
  
" Thought you wanted to wait for a special moment.." Buffy said, breathily. Spike grinned sheepishly, " This bloody hard on has been killing me for the past hour, can't wait no more..." He pulled her shirt over her head, and kissed her shoulder, then neck.  
  
He ripped her white lacy bra off, and his mouth immediately attached to rosy nipple. He nibbled, bit, tugged, and sucked hard, swirling his tongue, while kneading the other breast.Then repeated his ministrations on the other, making her moan, and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
She was marveled at the fact that it was soft, considering the fact that he bleaches it like every week.  
  
A small part of her brain was telling her that this was wrong. That she shouldn't be screwing someone she hated, plus Angel and her had been hitting it off lately.  
  
Oh well* tendrils of electricity were shooting from her nipples to her sex as he lavished them. Suddenly, she pulled him up, claiming his mouth, her hands scratching down his back lightly. She somehow flipped him onto his back, then licked and kissed her way down his chest like he did to her. The muscles in his stomached rolled when she dipped her tongue into his navel, and he growled, his hips jolting up. She smiled, and rubbed her cheek against the erection straining underneath his boxers. He hauled her up his body on the receiving end of a sweet, but roused kiss.  
  
He flipped her onto her back again, kissing his way down her body. He reached the panties, quickly pulling them off. He settled himself between her legs, licking and nipping at her inner thighs before inhaling her heady scent. Separating her silken folds, his tongue flicked out against her clit. Buffy arched at his touch, hissing in pleasure.  
  
He brought her to a quick orgasm, making her cry out in pleasure as he drew her climax out till she was limp like a noddle. He removed his boxers, reached over to his pants, and pulled out his protection, slipping it on.He then proceeded to kiss her inner thigh, then hip and over her abdomen, dipped his tongue into her navel, then continuing his way up her body.  
  
  
  
She caught his wandering mouth with hers, tasting herself on him, and feeling his hardness against her thigh. She arched her hips up, silently begging him to feel her. He remembered that this was both, their first time, so to take it slow. He put his hand between them, positioning himself at her wet opening, the tip pushed slightly inside. He broke the kiss to look down into her eyes, his love shining out of his bright blue ones. He then used his hand to grasp hers , intertwining their fingers before he thrust into her, slowly breaking her hymen, stretching her inner walls.  
  
Buffy felt the slight pain piercing through her, then adjusted to him. She thrust up against him in response, wrapping her legs over his hips.  
  
His eyes rolled back at the feel of her. She was so tight, hot, and wet. He thought he spontaneously com bust. Their lips crushed together again as he moved in and out of her, building rhythm.  
  
The fires that had always burned between them reached an inferno level, making them burst into their orgasm, yelling out each others name in ecstasy.  
  
Their hand were still entwined, He rested his forehead against hers, both panting heavily. Sweat glistened on their bodies, casting them both in a slight glow from the light from the candle.  
  
Their hearts hammered a staccato beat in time, as the both came down. Finally, he removed himself from her, taking off his condom and throwing it in the waste bin besides the bed. He turned them so she was cradled against his chest. His hand still holding on to hers.  
  
Now, there was no mistake about it, he loved her. He just hoped she felt the same way.  
  
Buffy didn't move. She couldn't get over the fact that she just made love * Had meaningless sex* she corrected. She didn't want to think it was anything more than that. But she knew it was. His eyes had shown the love, and it was pure.  
  
Great, things are a little more confusing than they are* She closed her eyes, dismissing her thoughts. She sighed at the arms that wrapped tightly around her waist. For now, she can just pretend everything was going to be okay.  
  
***  
  
Spike awoke to the bed shifting around, he cracked an eye opened, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. She was awake, pacing back and forth. He frowned, something was up. He felt a slight tug in his chest at the thought that she might had been using him. He denied quickly. * She wouldn't be like that...Would she*  
  
" Buffy," He murmured, stretching. Buffy jerked out of her thoughts, smiling at him, " Sorry if I woke you up," She said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
He nodded, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She sighed, then looked down. He cocked his head, " Buffy, what wrong?"  
  
" This is wrong...you know it; I know it." She clasped her hands, looking down at them. Spike shook his head, " No, no, it's not. You might think it is, but I don't" He said softly.  
  
" It is..."  
  
" Why?" He interrupted, lifting her chin up with his index finger.  
  
Buffy looked stumped, she opened her mouth and the shut it. " It just is."  
  
" If you can't find a reason, there is none, luv." Buffy shook her head.  
  
" Yes, it is wrong...something, I don't know, but it..this is wrong." She explained, on the verge of crying.  
  
He gathered her into his arms, kissing her tenderly, " No, this is right. You know it is." He felt hot tears on his chest, and whispered sweet soothing words to her.  
  
After she calmed down, she looked at him, and smiled. " When I think of something that's wrong I'll tell you, but for now.." She kissed him.  
  
Starting up again, they made love for the second time.  
  
***  
  
" You think they're getting along, Da'" Dru asked, bouncing up and down on the couch. Giles pointed down, telling her to get off the couch, " I don't know, We'll see in the morning."  
  
Dru jumped off, sitting down, " I think they are probably shagging like bunnies right now," She said, smiling.  
  
Giles rolled their eyes, " I don't think that they'll be shagging if the utterly hate each other." He sat on the couch beside her, waiting for Joyce to come back from the bathroom.  
  
" Oh come on da', you know William had this fixation with her...," Dru trailed off.  
  
Joyce came from the upstairs, smiling , " And I'm pretty sure Buffy has a thing for him, Dru, but I don't think they are ' shagging '" Joyce air quoted with her fingers.  
  
" Yet." Dru said, laughing. The two adults rolled their eyes a her childish matter, " Dru, Go to bed, it's late." Giles shooed.  
  
" Okay, first is only nine, and second...It's Friday." Giles nodded, " Yes, and after Friday is Sataurday...So shove off." Dru opened her mouth to protest, and Giles gave her a look. She stormed upstairs, slamming her door.  
  
Joyce smiled, " Kids," They both said. " You don't think they're..." Giles trailed.  
  
" If they are....It better not be in my bed." Joyce said, Giles shrugged. " Yes...that would be quint unpleasant to know..." Joyce put her hand up , " I get the rest." They both laughed, went to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
" I'll take the couch tonight, and you may have my bed." Giles said, putting some sugar into his coffee. Joyce argued with that, but Giles insisted that she'd stay in his room.  
  
They talked about Buffy and Williams' childhood, laughing at the memory of how they used to be friends.  
  
" Wonder what happened." Joyce wondered. He shrugged, " Have no clue, something happened, We need to find out, is all I know."  
  
" Yeah, we need to 'get' it." Joyce replied, yawning. Giles chuckled, " Yes, we do...but I see that you're getting tired, so head of to bed." He commanded, getting up to fix the couch.  
  
Joyce nodded, " What time should we go back to my place tomorrow?"  
  
" If anything, early." Giles confirmed, putting the cups in the sink.  
  
" Why early," Joyce asked, confused.  
  
" To see if they shagged..." Giles said, chuckling. Joyce laughed. " Good night, Rupert." Giles smiled, " good Night." She left upstairs.  
  
" Dear lord, I hope they aren't shagging..." Giles sighed.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
I think I used the word ' shagging' like thirty times. Anyways, REVIEW. And find out what happens in the early morning. Next on..Why Parents Don't Get It.  
  
You know where the review button is....so don't say you couldn't!!!!! 


	9. Chappy 9

Why Parents Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer- No. A simple no, and if I said yes...I wouldn't be here writing stories..  
  
Rating- R  
  
Chappy 9-  
  
  
  
" You bloody well better stop wriggling, luv...." Spike warned, as Buffy tried getting into a " comfortable" position...but she very well couldn't at Mr. " Pointy" poking her from behind.  
  
Buffy turned to face him, " Do you really think i can get comfy with with this ten inch monster trying to rape me from behind?" She joked.  
  
He grinned, then grinded up against her, " No, but thanks for the extra inch, pet." He leaned down, capturing her mouth with a hott kiss. After a good while of playing almost swallowing each other whole, they broke, panting for breath.  
  
He smiled, waggled his eye brows, then disappeared under the covers. Her eyes widened with shock and excitement. " Spike!" She squealed.  
  
Four minutes later, Buffy was sure she was going to die. Spike was literally killing her with his tongue. *He doing almost everything to me  
  
Biting.  
  
Sucking.  
  
Nibbling.  
  
Licking.  
  
Swirling.  
  
Thrusting...Gahhh* Buffy bucked upwards into his mouth, as he prolonged her climax. He came back up, grinning shamelessly, "love you." Her eyes shut, then she took a deep breath, " Spike, don't start..."  
  
His grin faded, " Start what?," He asked, temper flaring, " Admitting the fact that I love you? Does that bother you?"  
  
" N-Yes. It does bother me. This right here is just meaningless fu-" Spike interrupted.  
  
" How can you say that?," He asked, angrily. " What you felt last night, hell, a couple of seconds ago, was not " Meaningless shagging!," He was yelling now, and standing too.  
  
Buffy was trying to pay attention to his constant rambling, but she was too interested watching his yummy body.  
  
She grinned, " You're not going to get any thing accomplished standing there naked.." He looked down, then snatched his pants, pulling them on.  
  
" All I'm saying, luv, is that last night meant something. It was just lust, It was luv--" Buffy put her hand up, " I don't to listen to this crap, I was you know, desperate." She was lieing through her teeth now. Last night she did feel more than just lust. It was passion, desire, love, and lust, all rolled into one. * Which made mind-blowing sex* Buffy mentally added.  
  
Spike pulled his tank top on, then continued, " Desperate, eh?" He asked, " I don't think that's it luv. I think you were trying to get me out of your system, but you've now made it worse, cause now, I'm fully into your bleeding' system." Before Buffy could respond, he stormed out the room, slamming the door.  
  
***  
  
" You think they're alive?," Joyce asked, as they pulled up into the driveway. " There's a possibility..." Giles turned off the engine, " They can either be dead, or barely alive." He joked. She smiled, and they headed inside.  
  
He opened the door, cautiously, looking for any sign of hell. He stepped in, Joyce quietly trailing behind.  
  
Spike was laying on the couch, hugging the small throw pillow to his chest. Giles mouthed to Joyce ' Alive'.  
  
Joyce went upstairs, opened Buffys' door, making a slight creaking sound. Alarmed, Buffy jumped out the bed, She was contemplating on what just happened and felt kinda guilty about the way she acted, " Spike I'm sorry abo---" She saw her mother standing, and staring at her. Joyce's brow rose, " Sorry?"  
  
" Oh...um...I was sorry cause...," Buffy stuttered, then looked down, trying to think. Her eye caught something.  
  
*Shit*  
  
It was Spike's green silk button up, draped over his boots. Buffy looked up, and hoped her mom hadn't noticed.  
  
She did.  
  
They eyes held then , " BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!," " I CAN EXPLAIN" They both exclaimed.  
  
" You better explain this instant!," Joyce demanded. " Okay, see Spike came up while I was sleeping, and decide to watch T.V since the one down stairs was messed up, He took his boots and shirt--" Buffy stopped when she saw he mother pick her bra up off the floor, " Sleeping?"  
  
Buffy gulped. Mentally, she cursed Spike." You know...I like sleeping naked..."  
  
***  
  
Spike awoke by the loud yelling upstairs. He sat up to find his father sitting in the recliner, staring at the wall. Without looking at him Giles asked, " What happened?"  
  
Momentarily, Spike remembered leaving his boots and green shirt upstairs, and figured that what the yelling was about, " She was watching T.V, and I was asleep in her room. She came up, kicked me out 'round four, and I slept here."  
  
Giles nodded, " That's the truth?"  
  
" Could be a possibility that I'm lieing..." Spike trailed.  
  
*** Minutes Later, Spike had left to take a walk, and Buffy was upstairs, devastated and wigged out at the fact she had just had the " talk" with her mother.  
  
Giles sat sipping at the Starbucks that he pulled out the fridge, " So then...what was her excuse?"  
  
Joyce sat next to him, " He went upstairs to watch T.V in her room, You?,"  
  
" Said that she kicked him out the room --at four in the morning, c-ause she was watching TV in the living room." They both chuckled.  
  
The realization stuck them both.  
  
" Dear lord, you do know we just made thing's worst."  
  
" Yes...very."  
  
" Bloody Hell."  
  
" Ditto."  
  
*** TBC  
  
Yes I know I haven't update long. Curse school... I got a chappy in so be happy!!!! Now, REVIEW...you know where the bleeding' button is!  
  
*~ RANDY~* 


	10. Chappy 10

Why Parents Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer- 10,000 gallons of No.  
  
Rating- R  
  
Chappy 10-  
  
She thinks it was nothing, Ha. She's off her bloody rocker!* Spike mentally yelled, as he sat on the bed scribbling in his note book. After he took his walk, he went home. His father had yet to return, and Dru was on the phone chattering away.  
  
Spike flipped his pages till he found a blank one. He hesitated to write then sighed as his pen hit the paper and his thoughts pour onto the paper;  
  
Have you even fell in love with someone,  
  
But know they didn't care,  
  
Did you ever feel like crying,  
  
But you know you'd get nowhere.  
  
Great, Here's my poof side, Did you have two come out?* Spike told his inner-poof.  
  
Did you ever look into their eyes,  
  
And say a little prayer,  
  
Did you ever look into their heart,  
  
And wish that you were there.  
  
  
  
Spike re-read the poem, contemplating on pulling it out and shredding it to pieces, but his hand had other ideas.  
  
  
  
Did you ever see them walk away,  
  
You see them turn and go,  
  
And you whisper god, I love you,  
  
But you'd never let them go  
  
  
  
He didn't even know what he was writing, it was just coming to his head, and he felt like chopping his hand of from continuing any further, but...  
  
  
  
And you'd cry yourself to misery,  
  
and almost go insane,  
  
Because there's nothing in this world,  
  
That causes so much pain,  
  
And If I can choose between life and death,  
  
I think I'd rather die,  
  
Because love is great,  
  
But hurts so much,  
  
And the price to pay is high  
  
Fruity, fruity, fruity...* He chanted.  
  
  
  
So when I say don't fall in love,  
  
You'll be hurt before it's through,  
  
Believe me, I should know,  
  
Because I fell in love with you.  
  
  
  
Spike re-read it once again, having the deepest urge of tearing it out, and throwing into the garbage. But, he had to admit...This poem was pretty damn good...* Great, She even makes me write better.*  
  
He yawned, and it surprised him. He slept pretty decently last night. He felt his eyes become heavy, and he drifted off into slumber.  
  
***  
  
Buffy absent mindely walked down the block. She got dressed about forty minutes ago to escape her Giles and her mother babbling about everything going on in Spike and her life.  
  
She sighed, and she finally decided to look up at where she was headed. She inwardly groaned.  
  
She was RIGHT in front of Spikes' home. She wanted to keep going, Willow's house wasn't that far away, but her body didn't budge. She sighed, and walked up the stairs leading to the front door.  
  
His house was big, bigger then she remembered when she was a toddler. She smiled at another memory that conjured in her thoughts.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" wow, William, Your house is small!" Buffy exclaimed, as William led h her upstairs to his room.  
  
" Ti's not! It's big!" Buffy rolled her eyes, and followed him. He stopped at his door, turned and smirked bashfully. He swung is door open, revealing a large room, with a bed in the right corner,with Daffy Duck on the blanket and Pillow, A polish chest-nut toy chest, A matching bureau and night stand with a lamp and a bunny rabbit sitting on the night stand. He had a small T.V in the corner also. A bit of clothes were scattered around, and some toys too.  
  
He walked in an jumped up on his bed, eagle-spread. Buffy stood at the door, looking around. His head came up, and he motioned her in.  
  
Cautiously, she walked in. He jumped off the bed, smiling. " Whassa matter?" He asked, standing in front of her. She shook her head as if to say ' nothing'. He rolled his eyes, then, unexpectedly, he pounced on her with a little growl. She squealed loudly, then began to laugh as he tickled her rapidly.  
  
After she pleaded him to stop, he stood up, offering his hand. She glared at him, and pulled grabbed it, yanking it down. He fell hard to the ground, while she giggled mad.  
  
William gave her a playful murderous glare, pouting a bit. He stood up, and walked over to his closet, and dragged out a bean-bag and placed it front of the T.V. He plopped down on it, " Com'ere." He called. She walked over to him, slowly, knowing he was intent on revenge.  
  
He pulled her down, and she flopped down on his knee. " I should 'urt you, but, I'll let it slide.."  
  
Buffy looked at him shocked, " Why?"  
  
He grinned wide, " Cause, DBZ is coming on." He grabbed the remote of the hard tile floor, and turned the T.V on, putting it on channel 36.  
  
" Stupid show, You don't even know what's happening." Buffy complained, as Williams' eye stayed literally glue to the screen. She had grown bored over the past couple of minutes into the show, and she had been trying to get his attention for the past couple minutes.  
  
He shushed her, " I understand..." He muttered. " You're nine, and you just asked me what levitate meant!" She said. He turned to look at her,a angry expression, " I to do, it means to float.."  
  
" You only know cause I just told you what it meant!" She told him, smiling. He opened his mouth, and it shut. He lifted his chin , " But, at least I know what it means." She giggled, then poked at his side. He began to squirm, but his pout still evident on his face. She started poking harder, more frequent. He cracked a smile, then began to laugh hard.  
  
After the harsh tickling moment, she stopped, and he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. He sniffled a bit, then his eyes widened.  
  
STOMP STOMP STOMP  
  
It couldn't be...  
  
" I'm HOME, Da'!!" They heard the yell.  
  
It is..." Dru." The both annoyingly sighed.  
  
" We-um!," She yelled, running into the room.  
  
She looked at Buffy, and a frown appeared on her face.  
  
" What are you doing--"  
  
***  
  
" here...Hello?" Buffy shook out of her flashback and smiled at Dru. " Hey, just came to visit your brother." Dru grinned, " Visit, Eh...Tell me...Did'ja shag?" Buffy blushed, " No..." Her eyes widened, and she muffled a squealed by her hand that covered her mouth, " You did!!!" She pointed at her. Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling, and entered the house. She walked upstairs, ignoring Dru who was behind asking her questions.  
  
She opened Spikes door, motioning her to leave. Dru stomped off, then headed back down stairs.  
  
Buffy quietly creped into the room, looking at the contents. The bed was replace with a big four-post bed, with green satan blankets and black pillows, his wall were painted a cream color, and everything else was about hunter green.  
  
She spotted him him sleeping on his bed, fully clothed. A notebook was next to him, open, and she squinted to see the fine script. She crept closer. She looked at him, his hair wasn't messy so he'd only been a sleep for a bit. She took the notebook, and began to read.  
  
By the end she was done with the page twice, she felt a tear run down her face. She knew the poem was about her, no doubt about it, it's just that all this, left questions. Such as ; When did he love her, why, and how.  
  
She jumped slightly at the little whimper he let out, and he rolled onto his side. She cocked her head a bit, as she watched him sleep.  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when he let out a purr version of her name. * How can he look like a puppy and a wolf at the same time?* Buffy thought.  
  
She sat on the bed , running her fingers lightly through his hair. He sleepily nuzzled into her hand, " Buffy," He murmured.  
  
She leaned down, and placed a sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
" I--"  
  
***  
  
TBC.........  
  
Yes, I know..I'm an evil man, aren't I? * weird music plays in back round as I laugh evilly* Eherrmmm...Anyway, yes, I know I left you at at part that your like ' OMG, I she gonna say what I think she's gonna say???' Eh heh...Too bad, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW...Unless! You REVIEW. BWHAHAHAHAHA...Stopping now.  
  
*~RANDY~* 


	11. Chappy 11

Why Parents Don't Get It  
  
Disclaimer- Heh, I wish...  
  
Rating- Strong R  
  
Chappy 10-  
  
Previously-  
  
* How can he look like a puppy and a wolf at the same time?* Buffy thought.  
  
She sat on the bed , running her fingers lightly through his hair. He sleepily nuzzled into her hand, " Buffy," He murmured.  
  
She leaned down, and placed a sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
"I--"  
  
***  
  
I--" Buffy sighed, hesitating greatly, " love you, too." The whisper came out low, almost inaudible. It was easy though. He was asleep, it's not like he heard her.  
  
But, little did she know...  
  
Spike tried hard not to let the biggest smirk to break over his face. She admitted it. And he found it quite hilarious that she couldn't say it to him while he was awake. Then, it began...  
  
" I mean, you're easy to love, not in a bad way, but that cute boyish look, the hott body..." Buffy reconsidered, " VERY hott body...and that accent.." Buffy paused, " But you and I know why we can't do this..." Spike shifted his position, then acted like he was awaking.  
  
She was alerted, and quickly stood up. " Hey," He mumbled, scratching his head. He squinted at the light, and yawned.  
  
" What are you doin' here?" She glared at him, " To get things straight!" He rose an eyebrow, " Straight?"  
  
" Straight." She repeated. He grinned, " Then, get things straight," He drawled the last word out, hinting her to go on.  
  
" Okay, now, We can't see each other like that anymore, No touching of the lips, no...no FLIRTING and no sexual innuendos or leers!" She said all in one breath, " AND, another thing, You're nickname is stupid." He smirked , " Uh, luv, you do know you gave it too me..."  
  
She looked up trying to recall, " Yeah, but still, just go by you're name, It's stupid, why do they still call you Spike.." This whole conversation began from a simple ' I love you' to ' What a stupid nickname'.  
  
" You, out of most people, should know why the call me ' Spike', baby ," He said, his eyebrows going up and down once.  
  
" Arrggh, do you have to make everything into a sexual thingy?" He rolled off the bed, standing up directly in front of her.  
  
His face was a inch away, " No...," Her eyes darted down to his mouth, then unconsciously licked hers. She felt a twinge of desire jolt through her as he let out a little moan. With out warning, she pulled his head forward, and smashed her lips into his. Instinctively, he kissed back, giving it all he had. He wanted to let her know how much hew loved her.  
  
Buffy moaned into the kiss, then she broke abruptly, pushing him backward onto the bed. She straddled him and he raised his head to catch her lips while he ran his hands up and down her hips.  
  
________PASSING NAUGHTINESS________  
  
Spike reluctantly let her go, panting for need breath. He smiled as she laid her head down upon his chest, running her fingers down his chest.  
  
" What was that about you loving me?" Spike asked, and then felt her tense.  
  
" Hmmm?" She raised her head to look at me, fake confusion covering her features, but Spike knew better.  
  
" Ohhhh, don't try to play dumb, luv...I heard you earlier." Her eyes widened.  
  
" You must have been dreaming.." Spike chuckled, " You're impossible, you know that, right?" She grinned, then frowned, " Impossible?"  
  
" Yes, very impossible..." He let his hand trail down her stomach, " You're not easy.." His voice was laced with anew passion that was rising.  
  
" Better not be." Buffy joked, but her voice breathy. She felt the rumble under her cheek of his laughter.  
  
Gently he slid a finger into her, lightly stroking her. "Again?". He smiled and kissed her neck. His finger entered her slowly, thrusting in and out, as he licked and nipped at her neck.  
  
Minutes later ,she felt her muscles began tightening around Spike's still thrusting finger, and she screamed as she let an orgasm take her.  
  
She bucked her hips into Spike's hand, his finger buried deep inside of her as his thumb rapidly manipulated her clit. Her thighs closed as far as they could as the sensations washed over her, making her entire body shake.  
  
He kissed her deeply, " That's nasty guys, at least do it while I'm not here!" They heard Dru yell through the door. By the tone of her voice Spike could tell his sister was grinning like mad.  
  
" Dru, you nosy little git, If you don't get away from the door, I swear, the next time that Riley Finn calls, I'll tell him that your a bean flicker!" Spike yelled back.  
  
He heard the gasp, " You wouldn't!"  
  
" You know I bloody well will!" A moment later, they heard heavy footsteps raining down the steps.  
  
Spike smiled, triumphantly. Then resumed consuming Buffy's lips.  
  
*Here we go again, Buffy...Stop kissing him!* Buffy broke away. " This is still wrong.." Spike rolled over, " Here we go..." He sighed.  
  
" What did I do to you, that I obviously don't know, got your knickers in a twist, making you not want to go out with me?"  
  
" Gee, Spike, I don't know...Think back..." She told him, getting out of bed, pulling the covers with her, leaving him stark naked in bed. His erection jutting proudly from his body. "You wouldn't be this cocky if you didn't know I loved you," Spike growled.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't be that...," Buffy glanced down at his arousal then back at his face with an evil grin , "...cocky... if you weren't such a jerk."  
  
" I'm a jerk? Since when in the blue hell am I a jerk?" Buffy laughed, " Need I give examples?"  
  
Spike nodded, waiting. " Okay, remember, the first week of middle school, Eh Spike?..." Spike squinted his eyes, " What's this gotta do with now?" He asked.  
  
" Cordelia and you were laughing about, saying that I was a young whore, and that you'd never catch yourself with me..that hurt you know...Need I go on?, cause there are many things."  
  
Spike gulped as that memory came back, he was kinda harsh to her then, and always spreading crude rumors about her. " Yeah, but luv, I love you now..." He lamely explained.  
  
Buffy gave him a ' That some serious BS' look. " Yes, I'm sure you do,"  
  
" And I know you do!" He interrupted. She snarled in frustration, " What ever, I'm gone!" She swept her clothes of the ground, and stormed out of his room, into the bathroom across the hall.  
  
Spike growled, the looked down at his still rock-hard member, " S'your fault!" He sighed, and his head fell back onto the pillow.  
  
***  
  
Buffy briskly walked down the sidewalk, heading towards Willows' house. She arrived at her door, and knocked.  
  
Willow slid her slider , carefully peeking her head out, " Wills, it's me." Buffy answered, pushing her way inside, " Yes, come in..!" Buffy glared at her, and Willow gave a cheeky grin.  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, picking up a hack y-sack and tossing it up and down, " Will, Umm...I have this friend.." Buffy started, " That isn't me!, and she likes some boy, that loves her, but she can't tell him that she lo- likes him because it's wrong...What should I- she do?" Buffy quickly corrected, averting her eyes from Willow.  
  
Willow smiled , She wasn't stupid, she definitely knew this was about Spike and her, even a blind man could see it.  
  
" Ah, you-er I mean SHE should not hide her feelings from the extremely hott bleached Blondie." Willow smiled, and sat beside her.  
  
" Yeah," Buffy said dreamily, " my feelings from that hott bleached Blondie." Willow busted out laughing and Buffy shook her head out of her fantasy that came to her mind momentarily.  
  
" What?" She asked, her lips curling. " Buffy, how dumb do I look?"  
  
Buffy cocked her head, looked her up and down, in one fluid motion, " Dumb, very, very dumb." Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
" Well, then this "friend" should jump this " boy" and get on with the ' relationship'." Willow air quoted.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, " What if...um...She already jumped his bones?" Willow squinted her eyes in confusion, then widened in realization. " Oh my god, BUFFY SUMMERS!.." She squealed. Buffy's face turned a scarlet red, and she looked down, " DETAILS!"  
  
***  
  
Spike dried his hair with his fuzzy blue towel, as he walked into his room naked. As he was closing the door, he heard Dru shriek, " I sooo didn't need to see your bleedin' ass!" Spike smirked, yet said nothing, he wasn't in the mood.  
  
He dried off his legs, then pulled a pair of jeans out and slipped them on. He grabbed his comb then dropped it, deciding to leave it how it was.  
  
He had just took the coldest shower in the world. Buffy had just left him with the hardest hard-on ever. He was sure he could have cut rock.  
  
He glanced at the clock, then suppressed a chuckle when he saw Buffy's lacy bra blocking view.  
  
He reached over and tossed it on the bed.*Shit* it was two?!  
  
I...*we* woke up at nine, I went for a walk at ten, took about another hour..that's eleven, came home stayed away 'bout thirty minutes, till I fell asleep, then Buffy came over and...Wow, unless we had sex for two hours and thirty-minutes, time flew*  
  
He pulled on a red tank top, and his leather jacket. He shrugged it on, and rumbled down the steps.  
  
" Where you going?" Dru asked, sitting on the couch eating chips.  
  
" Somewhere." He said before heading out the house. He heard her yell, " Where's that?"  
  
***  
  
" So...does he kiss well?" Willow asked, giddy from the details Buffy had given. Buffy blushed for her hundredth time, " Yeah..." Willow squealed again, smiling big. " God, how long have you been with the smooches and the hott and sweaty, mind blowing sex with Spike?"  
  
"WILLOW!" Buffy yelled, shocked at the thought that the sex was that great. Willow smiled, " Oh come on, your telling me sex with Spike isn't incredible?" Buffy smiled, " Yeah, true."  
  
" Well?"  
  
" The night of the storm..."  
  
" Oh, oh, was it all dark with candles or light on?"  
  
" Okay, that's way too much then I want to bare."  
  
" You bared a lot to him, I bet.." Willow said, grinning.  
  
" Candles, in my room, on my bed, Satisfied?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
" No...not really." Willow sighed.  
  
" What? That Ox kid not given you any?" Buffy asked. Willow blushed, " It's Oz, first off, and we've only gone out twice, and nothing more but a peck on the check." Buffy laughed, " You probably get all gooey, too."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, " Duh!"  
  
" How's Anya and Xander going?" Buffy asked, grabbing her coke that she got earlier. " The sex crazed energizer bunnies?" Buffy nodded, laughing. " Peachy.  
  
Buffy looked at the clock, " Damn, Wills, I gotta go, Mom wanted me home to wait for Dawn when she got back from Janices."  
  
Willow sighed, and got up, leading her out. " See ya later." Buffy called, as she walked away, shoving her hand in her pocket, seeking warmth. She turned back when Willow called her name.  
  
" He loves you, love him back." Buffy smiled, then continued her walk home.  
  
***  
  
Spike shuffled down the sidewalk, smoking a cigerratte. He was freezing cold, he was damp, and he was extremely pissed * What is her game, Is she trying to get me pissed to a point that she thinks I won't love her anymore? Well, she got another thing coming!*  
  
Unaware of his surroundings, Spike's shoulder bumped into something full force. He staggered back a bit, before looking at what bumped him.  
  
He sighed when he was Buffy standing there, " What, you keeping tabs on me know, Slayer?"  
  
" Please Spike, I'd never do anything close to stalking to you, So bugger off" She said, then her eyes widened, and so did his.  
  
" You've corrupted my speech even!, Now I sound like a American with a bad accent!" She hissed at him. He smirked, finding this ridiculous, " Yeah, it sticks."  
  
" Hmmm....sounds like you." She said whirling past him. Spike stomped his cigarette out * Not gonna follow her...* He quickly went her way, falling into step with her. " Buffy, I want just a serious answer," Buffy rolled her eyes, " Please." Spike pleaded once, stepping out in front of her.  
  
She pursed her lips, forcing to look him straight in the eye. " Good, now," He began, " If you don't love me, do you care for me?" Buffy stared at him, " Well, yeah, I'm mean if you were to get hit by a car, I'd cry and stuff." She stammered.  
  
" So then, you care for me?" He drawled, curling his tongue. She nodded slowly, as if to emphasize ' duh'. " But, If I were to die, would you be like ' Oh, I never got to tell him how much I loved him!" He said, pitching his voice high. She smiled at that, " Nope."  
  
He growled, " Eventually, pet, If you care for someone your bound to love them sooner or later."  
  
" And my definition of eventually is never, surely different from yours." She pushed past him again.  
  
He watched her go, and decided not to follow her this time. He shook his head, " Sooner or later, pet!" He yelled out towards her. She put up her hand, and flipped him off.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah, Finally I updated! Now, for the bad news...Soon, as in the end of this month, I'm getting rid of my Internet connection, that means its going to be hard to post Chappys...so As soon as I get something planned out, I'll let you all know, Till then I might only be able to update on the weekends. Yes, now enough of my constant jabbering and REVIEW!  
  
*~RANDY~* 


End file.
